


Little Daymares

by EclipseTheNeoDemon



Category: little nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseTheNeoDemon/pseuds/EclipseTheNeoDemon
Summary: Basically my attempt to do the impossible...shipping in little nightmares.Just note their ages are differentand i merged the games.any betrayal is minored down. but still theremy first attempt at angst
Relationships: MonoXSixXSeven
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Prolouge

Ok you're probably wondering. How am I gonna pull this off? Well… let's just say I'm a good shipper. With a good taste for ships, of course im a b i t salty [Yea i say a bit when i started a fight over whether or not you could ship without a major au.] about shipping in little nightmares. But I did it Anyway. The characters' ages have been raised. So its more ship-y [Mono is 16 | Six is 15 | Seven is also 15] 

Any betrayal/death’s are not wiped

The games are all merged and this takes place in the world of little nightmares | and doesn't focus directly on any character POV

Also major spoiler warning

Enjoy i guess [sorry for the short prologue! <3]

[Sorry its being edited so much -w-]


	2. Chapter 1

Rain fell hard through the water surrounding the maw. Six flinched awake. Where am i… she asked herself, she got up and began to walk around. Where's seven…? She looked around. Soon her pace became a run, she pulled out the lighter and continued on “Seven!?” she screamed “Oh that was stupid-” she realized her mistake and sat against a wall “Oh gosh…” She looked around “Isn't he here somewhere?” She looked into the darkness. And walked forwards. Her lighter illuminating the steel walls with a yellow glow. She opened up the grate and crawled through, Anxiety creeping up her back like bugs. She looked around then continued through

[Further into the maw]

Seven rubbed his eyes. He was extremely uncomfortable. He looked around as his eyes adjusted to the light. There was another cage, the person in this one was still unconscious, but it looked like they had already attempted to escape once. He watched the other person for a while, he wanted to ask if he was ok but didn't want to disturb him. Of course soon he woke up. He mumbled something then got up. Looking around, then locked eyes with seven. At Least he thought so. The other person had a bag covering his head, so he could be glancing behind him...But he felt the stare and broke it, looking away. The other person turned and began running into his cage, seven was alerted by the noise. The other person was trying to break the cage, and surely enough he did break it and crawled out. He then hopped up to seven’s cage and unlocked it. Who is he..? He asked himself. They stared at each other for a moment


	3. Chapter 2

Soon the other person began to walk away, Seven scrambled to his feet and jumped down out of the cage onto the floor and ran after "Wait up!" When he caught up to him he turned around and looked at him "What's your name?" He waited for an answer. "Mono" he said quickly and quietly before continuing to walk "Well. Hi! I'm seven!" Mono looked back at him “Shh” then turned and continued to walk. Seven blinked at him. “What?” He asked, catching up agian [poor seven -w-] "Your gonna get us caught." He continued to walk then seven pulled him back "Hey- why can't we just introduce ourselves?" He stared at him. He couldn't tell if he was staring back or looking around, he huffed "fine". He led him to another room, it was dark, but it wasn't likely anyone would barge in. "So…" Mono said awkwardly "I'm mono, friend of six, you know her?" He asked "Yea- but she's only said bad things about you?" Seven said questioningly. He heard someone coming, then the door open, Mono got up and stared at the person "There you a-" they noticed mono "You…"


End file.
